Boris Zarovitch
Background I just came from lands North of here over sea. My family sent me over first to see if rest of us should come. My father sent me with plenty of preparations and violin. I can not play it... or at least that is what I tell people. Spider sent word about a Don making trouble so I made sure to land in Goliath's Gate first. Letters from Boris Sergei, Spider filled all in on Don and his intentions. Gaboon was there and she made to survey Don's place herself. There was priest too name of Caspiel, he is order of Helenial, I not too sure about him but he seems good man. Maybe too good for our work. I decide to go to Lord Aethern's manor because word he was looking for adviser of magic sort. I more curious on who he seeing and if need be put myself in position to stop Don's group further controlling the Duke. When I was escort by young man with red hair named Roy who appear be Captain Guard. I was seated next to older woman, name is Thannelaya, tattoos on face and neck and all teeth are solid gold. I ask her what she would like me to do and as I suspect she want me to leave. I found odd she was only one here for job and I wonder if she chased off rest. She was then called in and I wait my turn. She soon came out and I entered. The Duke and I share smoke and we began talk. He show book that talk about Iron Kingdom and Soul Forges. Reading this over I find how souls were trap and the magic of soul gems. It seems through magic a person's soul is trapped at time of death and these soul gems then are used to power iron men and other things. I didn't fully understand mechanical portions of it all but did remind me of story called "The Dead Bride's Groom" where man who feel madly in love with woman and lost her in tragic accident. He then marked himself with blood mark and he was transported to Black Gates. He then fought many horrors to try to retrieve wife. I believe we could power soul gems by travel to Black Gates and trapping some essence of death. Duke immediately started back to talking about the job opening. I offered him service and way to use the iron men with out using people souls if promised to hire me. He agreed and I am now the Adviser to the Duke of Goliath Gate. I made way back to Dusty Shovel and met with Spider again. We regrouped and rested the night before we traveled to Bellhill to meet with Don. I send this letter to you now and I will send another from Bellhill or when I return. -Boris Sergei, Along the way to Bellhill a man stopped Caspiel and was asking for an "entrance fee" because he was some sort of debt collector. Well, after tussle I beat that man to death and Spider and Caspiel subdued the rest. We loaded them all up into their caravan and I started questioning one. He say Don is pushing drugs and some witch in forest makes drug. They use fish barrels to transport them. Don does not tell them to rob people on side of road. He says they never kill peoples. But, they were carrying drugs in caravan. I took out and looked. I have never seen drug like this and I made man take drug. He started seeing things. Bad things. He say I looked like dead papa and that his dead friend was talking to him. Maybe drug lets you speak to dead or see the dead. We get to Bellhill and go to bar and I meet Gaboon but some poor boy saw her and almost blew her cover. Poor boy. I went into bar to take in the ambiance with Caspiel and Don men come up to us. He found the boy in alley. He blame me. I spin story to get him to take us to Don. He take both us. We were brought to Don house and I see Gaboon there undercover and I do not see Spider so he must be here like he said he would. Don starts talking and he asks about poor boy. I tell him. Then we talk more and Gaboon sets up. I tell him story about reaching into a bear's honey. Gaboon bites. I punch. He slams and punches hard. The Spider kills man from the shadows. Don men stop. We clean up and set up meeting. We are up three members. The rest are out. I go back to Goliath Gate tomorrow. I rest now. Oh and I have a new ring. If you ever come I show you. -Boris Sergei, After taking care of business we leave Bellhill. I have plan to make crew here using Don's men as transporters. It will be slow but honest work for now. We went to Dusty Shovel to meet Spider when it hit me. He was going to go to his Iron Kingdom and wanted us here in two days. It is a three day trip to Kingdom. He had no intentions of meeting us here. He wanted us to wrap up deal with witch while he off probably using that drug we find on Don's men. That jackass. He is going to be all fucked up by the time we go to the Black Gates. But I make deal with witch, Thannelaya, and we go to Iron Kingdom. When we get there guess who I find slobbering on floor like stupid boy who can not hold his liquor. That is right. Spider. You tell Darius to keep his thumb on boy or I beat his boy like last time. Well, we are on the road now to the Black Necropolis and will be entering the gates through there. Spider is bringing the entire golem army and the colossal soul gems. It will be a long journey. If I do not make it back there are three men in Bellhill that need to be taken in the organization. Their names are Maurice, Paul, and Carl. They are Don's old boys that joined up. Keep an eye on them. It may be a whole season before you hear from me again so be patient. -Boris Sergei, We arrived at the Black Necropolis and they reluctant to let army and us in but they do. When asked why here they were not pleased by answers or method. We made way down long dark stairway to Black Gates. I marked everyone with the old marking from story called "The Dead Bride's Groom". Yes that story. The gates opened alright and black hands grabbed us all into nothing. When I came to only Preacher and I there. Spider, Gaboon, and army were gone. Preacher and myself stood by the River of Damned Souls and awe struck trance Preacher fell into the river. I leapt after him to pull out and did so but my head was swimming from what I heard from the river. It was horrible. But then giant rooster name Misthorn Foghorn was pushing raft down river and we asked for ride. It said though we not monsters it will take us for a fee. I smoke a bit with Misthorn and kept eye on Preacher. On raft I was able to get a bit of water from the river for Thannelaya but then like mad man Preacher touched the souls of damned on purpose! Between he and Spider they all crazy. We made stop to pick up monster and when did there were beautiful ladies calling out our names. I knew this place and knew they were Nymphs but something about them lured us in. It wasn't until one bite us that we came to senses. I fought of three of them so I could them save Preacher as he was still a mess. But, as I killed the last one the bleeding didn't stop. I fell to my knees and everything was cold. I came to and there was tall ugly thing wearing my face all over it head. It started to cut and I mocked it. It dug in deeper and deeper until my mind went numb. Please Spider do not fail this time. I came to though out a black wet mess and apparently the deal Spider made with Death worked. We are now going to gather things to kill the god Farrow. -Boris Spider, We made to Riverton and it seem suitable place for find partners and new business. I did looking around and apparently I looked right place because I was jumped by group of men and left in alley way for tailing them. They are Rats and control shipping area. I want to look in this more but first we go talk to Thannelaya. I have only water she needed so I hope still work out. I write more when we get back. I check Elman to see if he good as he says. -Boris Spider, We wandered through forest here and it fairly dangerous but nothing we not handle. There be some people fighting back businesses here and Preacher seem interested in them. This concerns me little. Anyway if you ever down here beware of choking monsters, ferrets made of gold, ghosts, and swamp hags. We rest well and next day Preacher find path leading to Greywoods. Elman took opportunity to show his skill but he came back saying there were too many. The way he said it sounds he slipped somewhere. If he got caught he may tell what we are here for. I will keep eye on him and see. We came to place Thannelaya describe and their front door is Mimic. It guard door but let us in. We talk with Thannelaya and she say she can make cleaner Ghost Cocaine but she is having other problems. She say man named Krayvar is stepping on toes and cult up in desert is giving problems. Krayvar is old man but grand daughter is face for the organization. The cult is led by new man. She say she knows little about him but he big and has a temper. They started selling new thing called "salt" right when he take over. I have a suspicion that it may be big man. I tell you we should have kill him but you were too nice. It is alright. We have plan to have sit down with all peoples. Then I have short talk with big man. I will let you know how it goes. Now we made it back to town with little incident but apparently I rub River Rats wrong way before I left. Preacher and Gaboon went in front gate but Elman and myself snuck in. We had a small incident but I took care of it. The River Rats will be looking for the Greywood Bandits soon. We will be lying low and then setting up meet. -Boris Spider, I found wanted poster for me. Apparently Rats put 200 coin on head. Not bad since all did was keep eye on them. So I come with idea. I had Gaboon, Preacher, and Writer turn me in. Plan was to get coin and try to smooth things out. Plan changed. They let us right in and were happy to get hold me. Things then get tense so I tried to tell story to weave some magic as back up plan. But, one man slapped me in middle of the story. Well you know. I get mad. We killed leader and some of his men. We take over Rats. We now have river transport and ground transport. Soon we can start shipping iron, weapons, and general things through the Marches a little more safely. We had party to celebrate and then we set up big meeting. -Boris Dear Lady, I write to tell you your ex-husband Jean ValSwan is dead. I spare you details but he wanted to have this gift delivered to his young son. Please find enclosed a hand carved wolf and my condolences. -Boris Spider, I tell you we should not have let Don Adisa live. You show mercy and it almost bite us. Cult was ran by man call prophet. I have been paranoid because of his description that he was Don. I was right. We have Krayvar's Crew, the Cult, and the Coven all in one spot to arrange deal. I was cautious because I knew it would be good chance for Greywoods to attack. If I was them that is what I would do. Anyway when we start meeting Preacher told me prophet was Don. Which was good because he and all his men wear veils. I did not ask but I assume it had to do with Preacher's eye that let him see. I was able to get the majority of crews outside and have just the heads and mouths in room. I called Don out and he seem shocked. Then they moved to attack us. I lay into Don and Preacher handled one of the cultist. Writer is good man and shot last cultist before he could call for help. Gaboon kept Krayvar people out of it everything was good. Don is dead now. Real dead. If I have to go to Deathlands to feed him to Brightwolf I will. When wrapped up deal with Krayvar and they will work with Coven now. Then, as expected Greywoods show up. They did not stand chance. but, we learned good thing. Apparently Krayvar people use body modifications. Like surgery things. One man became size of house and had metal bits in back. We should look into this later. Preacher went to Coven to test the new Ghost Cocaine. He says it safer. What ever that mean. Writer is off to Mozpalabree for job. Gaboon and I head back to Goliath's Gate for now. I need to help Aethern anyways with things. Stay safe and see you soon. -Boris Maurice, Everything went well in Riverton and then some. If any Rats want to to help in Bellhill and Goliath Gate area let them but remember you are in charge. When you get chance talk to Jambo, he is right hand of Rats. He is fill you in and I think you both would get along. Stay safe and see you soon. -Boris Category:West Marches 2 Category:Player Characters Category:David S. Category:Alive